Marius' Little Sister
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if Marius had a little sister? How would the story change? Movieverse
1. Chapter 1

_Paris, 1832. _

The dawn light glowed on a massive elephant. The monument, made of wood and plaster, now ruined and crumbling, stood on a plinth on one side of the wide open square. On the far side, the remains of the great fortress that was the Bastille. In the middle, scaffolding surrounds a half-built triumphal column, which was being erected to celebrate the new regime. The streets that ran from the square lead in one direction to the Paris of power and wealth; in the other direction into the slums. A head popped out of one of the elephant's many holes -Gavroche, a street urchin. He gave a shrill whistle. At once a dozen more street urchins showed themselves, from every crack in the monument's skin. Agile as a monkey, Gavroche dropped to the ground, followed by his band. Gavroche raced down a grand boulevard, dodging the crowds of strolling bourgeoisie and beggars, weaving in and out of the lines of carriages attempting to make their way in either direction. These were the conveyances of the rich, fine gilded coaches with matched horses and footmen on the back. Virtually at a standstill, they gave Gavroche a platform as he leapt from coach to coach, a street urchin dancing on the heads of the elite. As he went, the poor on the pavements sang to the stony-faced rich in their golden high-sprung glory -

"Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the street! Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man!" The fine ladies and grand gentlemen in the carriages averted their eyes, or raise the blinds of their carriage windows to shut out the sight of the losers of their world. Gavroche, bounded over their heads, evading the swipes of liveried footmen, he landed on the running board of one particularly grand carriage and taunted the rich occupant.

"'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche! These are my people, here's my patch. Not much to look at -nothing posh! Nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society! Here in the slums of St Michel. We live on crumbs of humble piety Tough on the teeth - but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!" He cried

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!" Still running Gavroche hopped onto the back of another very grand carriage, the traffic now moving at last, hitching a ride on the back - one or two of his gang hop on back of carriage with him, the others run panting after to hear his political lecture.

"There was a time we killed the King we tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another King, he is no better than the last. This is the land that fought for liberty -Now when we fight we fight for bread! Here is the thing about equality - everyone's equal when they're dead. Take your place Take your chance! Vive la France! Vive la France!" Just then he saw his destination coming up. Lamarque's house. The carriage had reached an arch into a courtyard where a crowd of a couple of hundred was gathered outside a house of sickness. The carriage stopped as its occupant wanted to watch what was going on. The street was padded with straw. Many eyes gazed up at the draped windows. People crossed themselves. A priest was seen hurrying into the house, accompanied by two altar boys. Gavroche jumped off as the carriage stopped and joined the crowd. The crowd was made up of citizens of Paris, student revolutionaries, the poor and beggars. The students handed out printed leaflets and tried to excite the crowd.

"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!"

"When's it gonna end?" Courfeyrac cried

"When we gonna live?" called a beggar

"Something's gotta happen now!" said Joly

"Something's gotta give!" Said a beggar

"It'll come, it'll come, it'll come... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come..." Enjolras, stood on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with fellow student and his close friend Marius. The occupant of the stopped carriage was Monsieur Gillenormand, Marius' Grandfather. He was clearly deeply unhappy to see his grandson engaged in such an activity. In the crowd a young street girl, Eponine, had her eyes fixed longingly on the handsome Marius. Of coarse no one noticed a girl who looked about twelve with bright blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair, though in reality she was a young woman of fifteen she easily passed as a child for she was small for her age.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?"

"Only one man, General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius looked towards Lamarque's house behind him.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast -Won't last a week out, so they say. With all the anger in the land, How long before the Judgment Day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?" Mounted Police rode in to break up the crowd.

"Look down, look down, don't look us in the eye! Look down, look down, stay here and you die!" They cried The crowd broke up. As the students shouted to the crowd: "Tomorrow we will return!"

"Tell everyone you know!" Cried Marius

"We will show them!"

"Lamarque is the only leader on our side! We have a right to pray for Lamarque!" Courfeyrac cried

"We need more people, then the police will not dare ride against us!" Said Joly

"Vive le General Lamarque!" Cried Marius he turned to see his Grandfather staring him down, furious.

"Do you have any idea of the shame you bring on your family! You're behaving like a child!" His grandfather cried

"Speaking of children where is your little sister?" The old man asked his eyes narrowing

"At home where she belongs," Marius said

"I would never bring her here! And besides you know as well as I, Angelique is no longer a child, she is too smart to put herself in this kind of situation!" Marius said Gillenormand spied a gun poking out of his jacket. He turned to get back in his carriage.

"You are unfit to raise a girl" the old man said bitterly before he left. Marius raked his fingers though his short dark brown hair, it was not uncommon for his grandfather to insult his care taking of his younger sister. Just then he saw a small figure trying to get away unnoticed

"_Angelique_?" The small girl froze. Realizing she'd been caught, Marius stalked over to the girl

"Marius... I can explain... I... I... I just wanted to watch" Marius shook his head

"You are in _so_ much trouble."

_**Reviews are loved my first Les Mis story so please be gentle!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived home at their flat Marius sat down on a tatty mattress they shared in a tiny hovel of a room. He was taking out a hunting rifle from under the mattress, wrapped in a rag. His the ring on his finger caught his eye. A signet ring, with their family crest on it. Marius stared at the ring then took it off his finger.

"Ok, what's my punishment?" Angelique sighed just then Eponine appeared in the doorway staring at Marius

"Hey there Monsieur what's new with you? Haven't seen much of you of late. Planning no doubt to change the world? Plotting to overthrow the state? Still living here in this old sewer? Might as well doss down in a ditch. You still pretending to be poor? Everyone knows your Grandpa's rich" Marius grabbed Angelique's hand and rushed down the stairs of the slum, Eponine following.

"How did you...?"

"There's lots of things I know" Eponine said

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned. All of those bridges have been burned." Marius said

"She's going with you?" Eponine said nodding towards Angelique

"I cannot trust her at home so she's coming with me so she won't roam" Marius said

"I like the way you talk Monsieur!"

"I like the way you always tease." Eponine came to a stop, looking wistfully after Marius and Angelique.

"Little he knows -Little he sees."

* * *

Marius and Angelique were stopped as they exited the front door of the Gorbeau Tenement by a passing carriage. Once it passed Marius saw two people in the street outside. One was an old gentleman, The other was a beautiful young girl, the two were giving alms to beggars as they walked back from evening church service. Marius couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He'd never seen anyone so lovely in his life. As if drawn by Marius's gaze, the girl looked up and met his eyes. She too was amazed: he was looking at her as if he already knew her.

"Marius... Marius... Marius!" Angelique cried. A second carriage broke their held gaze. Marius continued on down the street dragging Angelique behind him and when he looked back, at that precise moment the girl looked at him again. The gentleman instinctively put his arm round her, guarding her jealously from this distant boy's gaze. After going down the block Marius doubled back.

"What are you doing? We'll be late!" Angelique cried

"I must know who that girl is" Marius said just then they saw Eponine.

"Eponine! Who was that girl?" Marius asked

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing!" She cried

"Eponine, find her for me!" Marius begged

"What will you give me?"

"Anything!"

"Got you all excited now, But God knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now?" Marius pressed a franc into her hand

"No, I don't want your money, sir."

"Eponine, do this for me, Discover where she lives. But careful how you go -Don't let your father know. Eponine! I'm lost until she's found." Marius said dragging Angelique away

"You see? I told you so! There's lots of things I know! Eponine, she knows her way around."

* * *

Marius came down the street, his mind full of thoughts of the young woman he had seen. When Marius and Angelique arrived at the first floor front room. There was a group of students cleaning rifles and sharing their excitement at the coming revolution:

"Well, Courfeyrac! Do we have all the guns?" Asked Enjolras not yet noticing the new comers

"Joly, Provide! Our time is running short!"

"Students, workers, everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide, Paris is coming to our side!" Cried Courfeyrac

"Enjolras! At Notre Dame The sections are prepared!" Reported Combeferre

"At Rue du Bac They're straining at the leash!" Cried Feuilly

"Grantaire, put the bottle down! Did we get the guns we need?" Asked Enjolras

"Give me brandy on my breath and I'll breathe them all to death!" Slurred Grantaire

"The time is near... So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware! Don't let the wine go to your brains." Everyone looked at Grantaire and chuckled

"For the army we fight is a dangerous foe" few muttered in agreement

"With the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies But the National Guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign To rally the people To call them to arms To bring them in line!" Joly was the first to notice Marius and Angelique he turned and went over to them at the back, a faraway look on Marius' face. Enjolras noticed this and followed, when he saw Angelique her smiled and kissed her hand

"Mademoiselle, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked

"I am not allowed out of my brother's sight this evening if he wasn't dazed he'd tell you himself" Angelique giggled blushing scarlet.

"Marius, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly said

"Some wine, and say what's going on!" Offered Grantaire they all sat.

"A ghost, you say? A ghost maybe! She was like a ghost to me -One minute there - then she was gone!" Marius said

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him Ooh and Aah." Laughed Grantaire

"Love? My brother?" Giggled Angelique

"You talk of battles to be won and here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!" They all burst into laughter. But Enjolras wasn't smiling.

"It is time for us all To decide who we are. Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game For rich young boys to play? The colors of the world Are changing day by day -Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!"

"Had you seen her today You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone By a moment of breathless delight!" Marius said

"You were struck by something" muttered Angelique

"Had you been there today You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light And what was right seems wrong And what was wrong seems right!" Continued Marius Angelique unheard

"Red!" Cried Grantaire

"I feel my soul on fire!" Cried Marius

"Black!" Cried Angelique and Grantaire together

"My world if she's not there!" Replied Marius

"Red!" Everyone cried

"The color of desire!"

"Black!"

"The color of despair!"

"Marius, you're no longer a child -I do not doubt you mean it well But now there is a higher call!" Enjolras said

"Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal -Our little lives don't count at all! Red!"

"The blood of angry men!"

"Black!"

"The dark of ages past!"

"Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!" There was a scuffle at the door - Gavroche was struggling with the barman. Courfeyrac let him through. "Listen! Listen to me!" The young boy cried

"Listen, everybody!" Shouted Courfeyrac

"General Lamarque is dead!" Reported the small boy Angelique gasped Enjolras turned to his companions. "Lamarque is dead... Lamarque... His death is the hour of fate. The people's man... His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. From their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts!" Cried a student

"But a jubilant shout!" Cried Courfeyrac

"They will come one and all! They will come when we call!"

As the students sang, Eponine entered wanting to talk to Marius. Marius saw her and dashed down the stairs after her.

"Marius!" Angelique cried

"Stay here! Keep Gavroche company!" The small boy smiled flirtatiously

"_Bonjour l'amour_ " he winked

"Marius wait up!"

_**LOL Gavroche has a thing for Angelique Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Marius rushed down the street, Eponine following and Angelique just five steps behind. At the far end was the walled garden behind which lay the beautiful young maiden's house.

"In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun! And my life seems to stop As if something is over And something has scarcely begun!" Marius said breathlessly

"Eponine, you're the friend Who has brought me here. Thanks to you I am one with the Gods And heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new, That is free!" Marius couldn't contain his smile

"Every word that he says Is a dagger in me! In my life There's been no one like him anywhere, Anywhere, where he is If he asked... I'd be his!" Whispered Eponine

"In my life There is someone who touches my life-" Marius saw the beautiful girl in the garden

"Waiting near!" Eponine watched sadly and whispered

"Waiting here!" Just then Angelique caught up breathless

"I- I made it! What have I missed?"

"What happened to staying at the wine shop?" Eponine hissed

"And let you two run off into the night? Not a chance!" giggled Angelique turning her attention to her brother who was talking poetically to the girl.

"A heart full of love!" The girl saw Marius. She came up the garden path towards him. She saw Eponine and Angelique by Marius's side.

"A heart full of song! I'm doing everything all wrong -Oh God, for shame -I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle, Won't you say? Will you tell?" Her brother asked the girl held the wrought-ironwork of the gate with both hands, eyes on Marius. Eponine and Angelique looked on and Eponine suffered. Marius wrapped his hands round the girl's.

"A heart full of love! No fear, no regret!" The girl whispered

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." Marius introduced himself

"And mine's Cosette."

"Cosette... I don't know what to say" Angelique rolled her eyes

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost"

"I am found!"

"A heart full of light A night bright as day! And you must never go away, Cosette - Cosette!" Cosette smiled

"This is a chain we'll never break."

"Do I dream?"

"I'm awake."

"Oh for the love of God!" Muttered Angelique

"A heart full of love –"

He was never mine to love, why regret what could not be?" Whispered Eponine

"These are words he'll never say Not to me, not to me Not for me!" Angelique turned to her friend

"You love him don't you?" She whispered

"It doesn't matter, he will never feel this way about me." Eponine said Angelique glared at her brother and made a snap discussion

"Hey Marius!" The two lovebirds turned suddenly startled

"Angelique!"

"Did you really think I'd stay at the wine shop with Gavroche?" Angelique asked Marius groaned

"Who is that?" Cosette asked

"My younger sister" Marius said just then Cosette's father came to the door.

"Cosette! Cosette!" Cosette turned and ran in to the house. Her father walked down the overgrown garden path to the gate. Marius moved quickly away, instinctively nervous of

discovery, and hid behind the wall. The man peered into the shadows. He sensed that perhaps Cosette had been talking to someone. He looked pensive before returning inside. Cosette had dropped a keepsake through the gate. Marius picked it up. Marius made his way back down the street, filled with thoughts of his love. Completely forgetting Eponine and Angelique were there.

"Idiot" Angelique muttered

"Hey 'Ponine will you walk me home?" Angelique asked but Eponine was distracted by shadows moving up the street from the other direction. It was Thenardier and his gang. They gathered at the wrought iron gate.

"This is his lair!" Hissed one

"I've seen the old fox around."

"He keeps himself to himself he's staying close to the ground."

"I smell profit here!" Smirked Eponine's father

"Ten years ago he came and paid for Cosette. I let her go for a song. It's time we settled the debt. This'll cost him dear." Angelique's eyes widened in fear

"What do I care who you should rob? Gimme my share! Finish the job!" Said one

"You shut your mouth! You'll get what's yours!" Spat Eponine's father the goon started working on the gate lock. He found Eponine and Angelique lurking in the shadows.

"What have we here?"

"Who is this hussy?" Asked Thenardier

"It's your brat Eponine! Don't you know your own kid? Why's she hanging about here?" Said another goon

"Eponine, get on home!" Snapped her father

"You're not needed in this. We're enough here without you."

"I know this house, I tell you! There's nothing here for you! Just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives." Cried Eponine

"Don't interfere! You've got some gall! Take care, young miss, You've got a lot to say!" Snapped her father

"She's going soft!" Accused a gang member

"Happens to all! Go home, Eponine! Go home, you're in the way!" They huddled round the garden gate, which was now broken open.

We're gonna scream! We're gonna warn them here!" Said Eponine grabbing Angelique's hand in support

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Threatened Eponine's father he went to the gate and opened it. Eponine and Angelique screamed. Thenardier and his gang shrank into the shadows, as Eponine and Angelique's scream ended at last.

"Make for the sewers! Get underground! Leave them to me, don't wait around!" He turned on the two girls and slapped Eponine hard across the face.

"Angelique, Run!" Screamed Eponine the last thing Angelique heard as she ran home was Eponine's father yelling

"You wait, my girl! You'll rue this night!" Angelique ran for home, Eponine knew how to take care of herself.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Angelique did not stop running until she reached the safety of her home.

"What happened to you?" Marius asked when her saw her red faced and out of breath.

"You love struck fool! You left Eponine and I at Cosette's house! 'Ponine's father was there he was going to break in but we screamed he's probably beating the life out of Eponine as we speak!" Marius' eyes widened as his sister told her tale and by the end he was on his feet. Suddenly Eponine pushed open the door. Marius and Angelique looked up.

"'Ponine!" Angelique cried hugging her friend glad to see she was safe.

"I came to tell you she's gone." Eponine said looking at Marius

"Gone? What do you mean?" He asked

"She's gone to England." Marius set off at a run towards Rue Plummet.

"Not again!" Groaned Angelique as she and Eponine followed him.

* * *

Marius found the gate broken open, the house beyond dark and deserted. He pushed in to the garden, up to the house windows, the rooms inside empty. He stood staring, in shock. Eponine and Angelique watched him in silence. Meanwhile Valjean and Cosette sat on either side of the carriage, apart, staring out of their respective windows. A stark contrast to the carriage ride when Cosette was a little girl.

"One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary. These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time -One day more!" Back at Rue Plummet Marius stood by the empty house.

"I did not live until today - How can I live when we are parted? One day more! Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you my world has started!" Angelique rolled her eyes

"One more day all on my own..." whispered Eponine

"Will we ever meet again?"

"One more day with him not caring..."

"I was born to be with you!"

"What a life I might have known..."

"You still might," whispered Angelique but Eponine shook her head

"And I swear I will be true!" Marius continued

"But he never saw me there." Across town Enjolras and the students had a production line under way for making bullets. The rifles were now stacked and ready for the uprising. Grantaire was downstairs flirting with a barmaid. Madame Hucheloup the proprietress of the Cafe Musain was sewing a red revolutionary flag to help the students. "One more day before the storm!" Said Enjolras Marius and Angelique walked back sadly through the Rue de la Chanvrerie. Eponine followed them at a distance.

"Do I follow where she goes?" Marius asked no one unparticular

"At the barricades of freedom!"

"Shall I join my brothers there?"

"When our ranks begin to form"

"Do I stay and do I dare?" From top of stairs, for Grantaire's benefit Enjolras spoke passionately

"Will you take your place with me?" Grantaire rather reluctantly went upstairs.

"The time is now! The day is here! One day more!" At the police head quarters Javert was briefing a hundred uniformed police about the coming day in a grand ornate old room at Police Headquarters.

"One day more to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood!"

"One day more!" Monsieur and Madame Thenardier were in the ground floor bar, slyly watching a student smuggling some rifles up the stairs disguised in a piece of cloth. Joly takes a tray and collects empty tankards. As he ascended the stairs, Madame Hucheloup tried to get him to give the tankards back.

"Watch'em run a muck! Catch 'em as they fall! Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all. Here a little dip, There a little touch -Most of them are goners So they won't miss much!" Snickered the couples. The drinkers in the bar raised their glasses to the students with their rifles. The students appealed to them. Grantaire was drunk already. Joly started to melt the tankards in a pot to make more bullets. Marius and Angelique entered the ground floor and took the red flag from Madame Hucheloup that she has just finished. The citizens on the ground floor joined the students.

"One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high! Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king! There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?" Marius and Angelique entered the first floor to join them at last.

"My place is here! I fight with you!" Marius announced meanwhile, Valjean and Cosette arrived at their new hideout Marius tied the red flag onto a flagpole

"One day more!"

"I did not live until today how can I live when we are parted?" Eponine stood outside the café, gazing longingly towards Marius

"One more day on my own..." meanwhile, Javert was at the police station to his men

"I will join these people's heroes I will follow where they go. I will learn their little secrets, I will know the things they know." He said

"One day more!"

"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away And yet with you my world has started."

"One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys they will wet themselves with blood!"

"Watch'em run amuck Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all!"

"Tomorrow we'll be far away." Angelique snuck away from her brother's grasp and met Eponine in the street.

"Tomorrow is the judgment day. Tomorrow we'll discover What our God in heaven has in store -One more dawn! One more day! One day more!" Enjolras and Marius held their flag at the first floor window with the students beyond them to see that citizens had spilled out of the Cafe Musain into the street; Eponine latched onto Angelique's arm and dragged her away.

"What are you doing?" Angelique cried

"Shut up!" Eponine hissed

"I've figured out a way to help your brother."

_**TADA! Review! and sorry for the late update this one was tricky.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, all was still. Then came the soft beating of draped drums. The tramp of feet. All down the streets, waiting, the silent faces of the poor. Among them Enjolras, Marius, and the radical students ̶ unbeknownst to her brother ̶ Eponine and Angelique was there as well, masquerading as boys. Police and national guardsmen controlled the growing crowds. Now into view came the leaders of a great funeral procession. An entire battalion of infantry, marching with weapons reversed. A column of black-suited dignitaries carrying branches of laurel. A division of Cavalry rode in front, behind a section of military drummers who drummed a military tattoo. A team of black horses stepping slowly, black plumes nodding, drawing behind them a gun carriage draped in the tricolor flag. On the carriage stood a coffin. Softly, in time with the drums, the watching people begin to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!" The police and guardsmen looked round to see who was singing so subversively, but they couldn't be sure where it was coming from. The singing grew stronger.

"When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The dignitaries became aware of the singing, and glanced uneasily from side to side.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" As the coffin on its carriage drew level with the students, Enjolras suddenly stepped out in front of the horses drawing the carriage and waved the red flag, stopping the horses and the procession.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" The students broke the ranks of the crowd and surround the coffin carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac and other students climbed onto the top of the carriage as the horses and led by Combeferre.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The crowd supported them and surrounded the coffin carriage, blocking the attempts of the police to intervene, and singing with passion.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, the students, and the impassioned crowd had now become the procession. They turned off the main street away from the expected course of the funeral procession. Gavroche's elephant loomed over this side street. Gavroche and his gang jumped down from the elephant to join in. As the procession turned off, the Calvary division galloped ahead and disappeared round a corner.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" The students and crowd came face to face with the Calvary. On one side, muskets of the infantry poked through the broken down fence surrounding the elephant. Other infantry had taken up position in a cafe opposite, upending tables to provide cover. There was a tense, prolonged silence. Then suddenly one nervous soldier let off a round. It hit a middle aged kindly looking woman in the crowd around the coffin carriage. The crowd was furious. Students charged the soldier, grabbed his musket and knocked him down with the hilt of the gun. More shots rang out. The cavalry charged. The funeral exploded into a riot. The people of Paris turned on the

dragoons, the National Guards, the police. More squadrons of dragoons charged into the crowd, sabers unsheathed. Women ran screaming in terror. Personally Angelique thought that was a grand idea, but Eponine latched tightly onto her arm before she could split.

"To the barricades!" Enjolras shouted

"To the barricades! To arms! To arms!" Some students fired weapons into the air, some into the cavalry and at the infantry. Enjolras knocked a Calvary officer off his horse and Marius jumped on the horse. The students broke away and raced off through the cafe into a side street where citizens began to erect a barricade. A cavalry rider gave chase and was shot by one of the students he fell through the window of an upended carriage. The students, with Marius on horseback, raced to the slums.

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The students burst into their home street. They had been joined by a motley collection of citizens including burghers and an old eccentric man Father Mabeuf who worked as hard as anyone. They raided a fencing shop and a gun shop for weapons, they forced wives to give up their husbands' muskets and chalk up the debt to the revolution on their front doors, they encourage homeowners to contribute furniture sometimes appearing at high windows to help overcome any reluctance. Soon the street was raining tables, chairs, mattresses, sofas. They smashed street lamps. They set to work to build their barricade. Students commandeer an omnibus, which was overturned to form the barricade's heart. Three students arrived in the street hauling an uprooted tree. They pulled up paving stones, ripped boards, timbers and front doors from house and shop-fronts, pulled down buttresses, and raid the Cafe Musain, systematically stripping it of every item of furniture despite the lamentations and protestations of Madame Hucheloup and her barmaid. As the barricade rose they brought down from the first floor of the café the rifles and ammunition they'd gathered, to prepare to defend their chosen ground. A student stood on a stone post distributing weapons. They lined the first and second floor front rooms with paving stones to create protected shooting positions. The inside of the barricade was built neatly with steps up made from paving stones. The outside was a crazy knurled mess.

"Here upon these stones we will build our barricade. In the heart of the city we claim as our own each man to his duty and don't be afraid." Enjolras said a man in worker's clothing was helping build the growing barricade; he wore the insignia of the rebels, and kept his head down.

"Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe." Enjolras cried the man who had just arrived looked up. It was Javert.

"I can find out the truth!" He cried

"I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time in the days of my youth." He slipped away through the barricade, which was still rising.

"See! The people unite! Pray your right dogs will bark!"

"Fleas will bite!" Shouted Angelique in unison with Gavroche, she quickly ducked her head so she would not be discovered.

"They will do what is right."

_**Short but... Please REVIEW!?**_


	7. Chapter 7

The barricade was now complete: an impressive wall up to twelve feet high, with one heavily guarded section that could be wheeled open to allow access. Two smaller barricades protected the left and right side of the café. Enjolras climbed halfway up the main barricade and turned to his little army. As Grantaire prized the final piece of Madame Hucheloup's furniture from her arms - her favorite sewing armchair - and added it to the barricade. As the men shouted she stole it back defiantly.

"Red, the blood of angry men!"

"Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

* * *

It was night. The students had waited for hours.

A single flaming torch atop the barricade caged in by cobbles under lights a fluttering red flag. There was no sign yet of any opposition. Angelique climbed down from sentry duty on the barricade. She was tired, she was scared but she wanted to help her big brother anyway she could. Shoulders slumped forward, cap pulled down over her eyes she sat down with her back to the boys.

"Tired?" Angelique stiffened at the sound of her brother's voice behind her,

"It's been a long day." Angelique said

"It has indeed," Marius said, there was a pause.

"How old are you lad, what is your name?" Marius asked

"Angelus, I'm twelve." Angelique lied. Hoping that Marius would be appeased by the answer and leave her alone.

"Really?" Marius said

"Because you look like my fifteen year old sister _Angelique!_" In one fluid movement Marius grabbed the cap from Angelique's head, sending her dark curls tumbling down her shoulders, and hauled her up by her arm.

"Let me go!" Angelique cried

"I should take you behind the café and thrash you! Damn it Angelique I told you to stay away from all this, repeatedly!" Marius yelled

"Leave her alone!" Eponine cried drawing Marius' attention away from Angelique

"Hey, little boy, what's this I see? God Eponine the things you do! You brought my baby sister into this?" Marius cried

"I know this is no place for us, still we would rather be with you!"

"And I'm not a baby!" Angelique cried

"Both of you! Get out before the trouble starts! Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot!" Marius cried angrily

"I've got you worried now, I have! That shows you like me quite a lot..." Eponine teased

"Get Out!" Marius snapped drawing Enjolras' attention.

"What's going on over here?" He asked

"Enjolras!" Angelique cried wrenching her arm free from her brother's grasp and ran to the rebel leader who she proudly called her dear friend.

"Angelique! What are you doing here _petit ange?_" Enjolras cried,

"I want to help!" Angelique cried

"There is no way in hell I'm letting my baby-"

"I'm not a baby!" Angelique snapped at her brother cutting him off.

"I'm fifteen I can take care of myself!"

"Angelique, Dear heart. While your intentions are noble, this is not a game it's a war, and war is no place for a young woman of only fifteen." Enjolras said softly Angelique could see the worry in his eyes, over the past couple of years Enjolras had become like another older brother to her, he was worried about her safety.

"But, seeing as you are here and it is too dangerous to send either of you home..." Enjolras trailed off, a smile lit Angelique's face and she threw her arms around Enjolras' neck.

"Oh thank you!" She cried

"You can't be serious!" Marius cried, Angelique opened her mouth to shoot her brother a sassy remark when they all heard Joly, who had taken over sentry duty on the main barricade, cry out.

"He's back!"

_**I don't know why but I enjoyed writing the reveal scene a lot. Review for my efforts please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

There was a flurry of activity, and the spy was let back through the guarded 'gate' into the barricaded street

"Listen, my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines, I have counted each man. I will tell what I can." He said

"Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real -We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

"Have faith!" Said Enjolras

"If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that our people can fight -We shall overcome their power!"

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight -Concentrate their force, hit us when it's light-"

"Liar!" They all looked up. There was Gavroche, on the top of the barricade.

"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of its true. This only goes to show what little people can do." Guns swung round to aim at Javert, who stared back in defiance. And Marius pushed Angelique behind him. Gavroche came dancing down the barricade to Courfeyrac's delighted embrace.

"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" Laughed the man as Gavroche grabbed Grantaire's red cap and put it on his own head, mimicking the students.

"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Enjolras faced Javert.

"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" He said

"Shoot me now or shoot me later -Every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!" Spat the spy

"Take this man. Bring him through. There is work we have to do!" Enjolras roared, Angelique jumped she had never heard Enjolras so angry before. Javert was led into the café. As they passed through the front door only one student was holding Javert. Seizing his opportunity, Javert broke free and the students had to subdue him by force. While this was going on, Angelique trotted up to Gavroche and kissed his cheek.

"Our hero," she smiled the twelve-year-old boy turned a bright crimson and he smiled like a fool. Javert was on his knees and was being tied to the staircase. Marius pulled Angelique aside,

"Listen to me, there will no doubt be fighting if I say hide you go into the café and don't come out of that storage room until I come get you, understood?" Angelique opened her mouth to protest but Marius cut her off this time.

"Father asked me to take care of you, and I'm going to do just that." Suddenly, out of the darkness, the students and citizens at the barricade heard an ominous distant sound. The sound of marching feet, hundreds of men, marching in unison. First soft, then building louder and louder, closer and closer. Boots on cobbles. The sound came right into the end of the street. Enjolras and all the students manned the main barricade. Except for Angelique who ran for the café

Silence.

They all peered over the barricade. Angelique out a window, in the pitch-blackness, all they could make out was hundreds of gossamer thin slivers. These were bayonets and musket barrels dimly lit by the reflection from the torch. A voice shouted out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" At the same time they could hear the clatter of guns being leveled.

"French Revolution." Replied Enjolras

_"Fire!" _A flash turned all the facades of the street bright crimson as though the door of a furnace had suddenly open and shut. A dreadful explosion burst over the barricade. The red flag fell, the pole sliced through. Bullets ricocheted off the cornices of the houses, bore into the barricade and wounded several men.

"Comrades, do not fire back! Do not waste powder!" Enjolras yelled in the darkness, they could hear the clang of ramrods in muskets - the troop was reloading weapons.

Enjolras picked up the fallen flag and was about to take it up when the old man Father Mabeuf who had seen many insurrections before this took the flag and ran up onto the top of the barricade.

"Who's there? Get down!" Shouted the army officer

"Vive la France!" Cried the old man

"Fire!" there was a second volley. Father Mabeuf fell down dead. While everyone was reacting to the dead old man and the wounded, the men were distracted from noticing that some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. Shouts and the rattle of gunfire could be heard as soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. Angelique watched in horror when she saw one soldier aiming his rifle at Marius.

"Marius look out!" Angelique screamed, Eponine saw this as well and threw herself in front of Marius just as the rifle fired.

_**DUN DUN DA! Tada! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"'Ponine!" Angelique screamed, before running towards the stairs, forgetting what Marius had said about staying hidden. Meanwhile outside, they were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all is lost unless they do something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade, grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel.

"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" He yelled

Everyone froze.

"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" Snapped the army officer

"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers had cleared out.

Marius came down from the barricade. Everyone swarmed Marius some shouting:

"Thank you!" Others

"What were you thinking!" But as everyone surrounded Marius in amazement Angelique ran out of the café, "_Eponine!_" She screamed running over to the girl who was lying propped against the barricade.

"Eponine!" Marius cried running to her

"What have you done?" Both siblings knelt by her side. It was clear to all with eyes Eponine was dying.

"Here... It's from Cosette..." She rasped

"I kept it from you..." with a struggle she pulled the letter out of her pocket, and pushed it into his hand.

"Don't be too hard on me..." Marius was shocked,

"Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair!?" Angelique said spotting blood pouring from her wound.

"'Ponine, you're hurt, you need some help... Oh, God, it's everywhere!" Angelique gasped, rain began to fall.

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius-" Eponine wheezed

"I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here - that's all I need to know and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow..."

"But you will live, Eponine" Marius vowed

"Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with

words of love-"

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me... Comfort me..." Eponine rasped

"You will live a hundred years if I could show you how... I won't desert you now..." Marius said

"The rain can't hurt me now... This rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Marius and Angelique tried to comfort Eponine

"Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine you won't feel any pain a little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now I'm here."

"So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..."

"I will stay with you till you are sleeping." Marius whispered

"That's all I need to know and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain.. will make the flowers... Grow..." Eponine died in Marius's arms. Angelique burst into tears Marius looked up at the others, his eyes full of tears.

"They were the first to fall. The first to fall upon this barricade." Enjolras said hugging Angelique tightly as she cried

"Her name was Eponine! Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid!"

"We fight here in her name... She will not die in vain... She will not be betrayed..." Everyone vowed they picked up Eponine's body and carried her into the tavern. As Marius hugged his openly weeping little sister. Meanwhile, Courfeyrac turned to Gavroche

"Are you alright?" He asked

"That was my sister." Gavroche said

* * *

Later, Marius read the letter Eponine gave him. He took out a pencil and paper and wrote a note. Looking round, he saw Gavroche sitting with Angelique.

"Gavroche! Do you know the Rue de l'Homme Armé?" Marius called

"'Course I do!" Replied the boy

"Will you take this for me?" He asked holding out his note. The boy started off but Marius quickly added

"And take Angelique with you"

"WHAT!?" Both children cried

"I'm serious Angelique, go deliver this letter and go home." Marius said

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Angelique Elizabeth Pontmercy I swear to God!" Marius said

"C'mon Angel I want to get there before another battle starts!" Gavroche said

"Go!" Marius insisted

"_FINE!_" Angelique spat taking Gavroche's hand and going off to Rue de l'Homme Armé with him.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

At Rue de l'Homme Armé the landlady climbed the stairs, followed by Gavroche and Angelique. The landlady indicated to the door, and Gavroche knocked boldly. The door opened a crack to reveal a cautious man. Gavroche opened his mouth to speak but Angelique cut him off.

"We have a letter M'sieur it's addressed to your daughter Cosette it's from a boy at the barricade, Sir In the Rue de Villette." She said

"Give me that letter here, my boy." Said the man

"He said to give it to Cosette" Angelique insisted, Marius really hadn't said that but the way Angelique saw it she might as well deliver the news to the girl in person, Marius could marry her some day...

"You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains." The man said giving Gavroche a coin.

"Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow And here's for your pains Go careful now, stay out of sight There's danger in the streets tonight." The man warned

"Please M'sieur, the young man is my brother. I promised I'd deliver this message to her and only her." Angelique lied. The man thought this over then sighed and let her in

"Angel-!"

"Shush Gavroche I won't be long!" Angelique said slipping inside the flat, once inside the man went off and left Angelique alone. It was Cosette who greeted her having been fetched by her father.

"How can I help you young man?" Cosette asked. Angelique removed her cap letting her hair down.

"Hello Ms. Cosette" she smiled

"Angelique! What are you doing here? Does your brother know where you are?" Cosette cried

"I bring a letter from my brother, and I'm fighting at the barricade." Angelique smiled

"Does your brother know?" Cosette asked taking the letter from Angelique,

"Oh, he _knows_ and he's not to happy about it."

"No I imagine not" Cosette mused as she read the letter.

"Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come let this be my goodbye Now that I know you love me as well it is harder to die... I pray that god will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Marius, he prays for you!" Tears filled Cosette's eyes

"He really does love you" Angelique said

"Yes, yes, I believe he does" Cosette smiled.

"I got to go back," Angelique said

"Be careful!" Cosette called after her as she left. Gavroche was waiting outside for her.

"C'mon Gav, to the barricades!" Angelique cried.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile unbeknownst to anyone, Jean Valjean walked the streets, not caring where he went, struggling with his tormented thoughts. He saw a barricade being dismantled. And bodies. Suddenly he knew what he was going to do. He saw a dead soldier. He took his jacket and swiftly pulled it on. He continued on his way in the dark. Looking up he saw that he's been walking all the time towards the very barricade where Cosette's lover waited. Now looking like a soldier, he passed unchallenged through their lines, and into the shadows. As he passed, he noticed two soldiers climbing up onto the rooftops. At the barricade glimpses through the barricade of a lone figure approaching from the far end of the narrow street were seen. The figure came into lamplight. It was Valjean, in the soldier's jacket. The student sentries leveled their guns. Just as Gavroche and Angelique arrived back from their errand.

"Here comes a man in uniform!" Shouted Joly

"What brings you to this place?"

"I come here as a volunteer." Announced the man

"Approach and show your face!" Ordered Joly

"You wear an army uniform."

"That's why they let me through." The man explained, the student sentries opened the slot in the barricade to let Valjean enter.

"You've got some years behind you, sir." Joly said

"There's much that I can do."

"You see that prisoner over there?" Joly said pointing to Javert, in a dark corner, his hands were tied.

"A volunteer like you!" Cried Grantaire

"A spy who calls himself Javert! He's going to get it too!" Javert looked up and met Valjean's eyes. A steady shared look.

"Don't shoot!" Cried Gavroche

"We know him! He's no soldier!" Angelique cried she saw the surprise, followed by frustration flash in Marius' eyes but ignored it. She'd deal with her brother's wrath later. Suddenly Valjean spotted a couple of snipers creeping over the roofs to gain an angle of attack on them. They were aiming at Enjolras. Swiftly Valjean grabbed a gun and shot up at them sending them scattering. Quickly other students joined in and the snipers were driven back. As Angelique ran for the café, there was a burst of gunfire from both ends of the street as a brief firefight ensued. The snipers disappeared and Enjolras turned to Valjean.

"For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you, M'sieur, when our battle is won." He said

"Thank you, M'sieur." Marius said as Angelique left her hiding place.

"Give me no thanks, M'sieur. There's something you can do." Valjean said

"If it is in my power." Enjolras said his arm wrapping around Angelique's shoulders when she appeared at his side.

"Give me the spy Javert! Let me take care of him." Valjean said Javert heard this with grim satisfaction.

"The law is inside out. The world is upside down!" He cried "Do what you have to do -The man belongs to you." Enjolras said before turning to his little army.

"The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your positions! The dawn is breaking fast." He said, Marius pulled Angelique to the side,

"There is no keeping you out of trouble is there?" Marius asked

"I saw Cosette" Angelique said distracting her brother.

"You did? How is she? Is she well? Did she get my letter?" Marius peppered her with questions to which she answered truthfully and then a few moments later a single shot sounded and Angelique smiled, the bastard Javert was dead.

_**Easiest way to distract Marius: say you saw Cosette! LOL REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night Enjolras addressed his army again.

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch -they may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies, we are not alone -the people too must rise!" Marius was manically working to raise the height of one of the smaller barricades.

"Marius, rest." Enjolras said going over to sit next to Angelique and Gavroche who huddled together, Grantaire drunkenly started singing a drinking song and it was taken up more seriously by Feuilly. Bottles were passed round. "Drink with me to days gone by! Sing with me the songs we knew! Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads! Here's to witty girls who went to our beds! Here's to them-" Marius grabbed the bottle and sat next to his sister before turning to Valjean

"And here's to you!"

"Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death Means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire glared at Enjolras and entered the cafe. It was at this point everyone sang a long

"Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! At the shrine of friendship never say die... Let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you and here's to me!" Marius and Angelique got up to look for a place to sleep and Valjean followed them, Marius and Angelique sat beneath a window of the cafe.

"Do I care if I should die now she goes across the sea? Life without Cosette Means nothing at all. Please don't weep, Cosette, Should Marius fall. Will you weep, Cosette, for me?" Angelique snuggled closer to her brother,

"Do you think we'll survive this?" She asked, eyelids drooping with exhaustion, Marius kissed her hair

"Get some sleep Angel, you've had a very long day." Valjean listened to Marius, and he was moved.

* * *

Lookouts kept watch at either end of the barricaded street. Many of the rest of the rebels were sleeping. Valjean paced, unable to sleep, inside the cafe. Dead bodies were lined up on the ground floor. He came to a stop, and gazed on Marius and his sister as they slept through the window. "God on high Hear my prayer" Valjean prayed

"In my need you have always been there. He is young he's afraid let him rest heaven blessed. Bring him home Bring him home bring him home! He's like the son I might have known if God had granted me a son. The summers die one by one how soon they fly on and on and I am old and will be gone. Bring him peace bring him joy he is young he is only a boy. You can take you can give let him be let him live, if I die, let me die let him live bring him home bring him home bring him home!" Valjean was now kneeling next to the sleeping siblings.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

By morning the barricaded street was surrounded by waiting soldiers - and the streets round them packed with soldiers in their thousands.

The sun was still below the rooftops. Every house was tightly shuttered.

Grantaire was fast asleep in the upstairs room, dead drunk.

Angelique opened her eyes slowly. To see Enjolras re-enter the barricade through the secret gate. He obviously had been on a reconnaissance. He looked at the street. No one was stirring, but for a single shutter, which opened a crack - a face peeped out - and it closed again. Below him the students were up and getting ready.

"The people have not stirred." Enjolras said

"Yet we will not abandon those who still live in fear." Courfeyrac said

"I got a bad feeling about this" Angelique said Enjolras looked at her and smiled,

"Don't worry _chéri_." He whispered

"It'll be all right, go stand by your brother for a moment." He then turned to their army

"The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish to go from here!"

There was silence. Uncertainty. Yet no one moved to go. Suddenly Angelique and Gavroche, who was on top of the barricade, had the same idea.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men, it is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" By the time they were through everyone had joined in.

"Enjolras! Ammunition's short." Feuilly cried suddenly

"I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had. Lots of bullets to be found." Marius said

"I can't let you go." Enjolras said

"Let me go!" Cried the volunteer

"He's no more than a boy. I am old. I have nothing to fear." While everyone was arguing Gavroche was already climbing the barricade under cover of the smoke.

"I volunteer!" Cried Gavroche

"Come back, Gavroche! Don't you dare!" Courfeyrac cried

"Someone pull him down right now!" Joly cried

"Look at me, I'm almost there!" Said dropping down on the other side of the barricade,

"Little people know when little people fight we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite! So never kick a dog when he's just a pup -we'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!"

The rays of the rising sun broke through, lighting up Gavroche.

"So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows-"

_Crack!_

A musket shot.

Gavroche fell face down onto the barricade.

_**GAVROCHE NO-O! Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_Gavroche!_" Angelique screamed,

"No-o!" Courfeyrac cried Angelique felt Marius grab her holding her back. As Courfeyrac ran up the barricade, seizing Gavroche's body in his arms, convulsed with grief, and brought it back through the gate in the barricade.

"Gavroche!" Angelique broke her brother's grip and ran over to his body.

"Gav! Gav please open your eyes!" _Dear God above I've already lost his sister don't take him from me too!_ Tears flowed freely down Angelique's cheeks.

"Don't cry Angel" Gavroche said weakly as his eyes fluttered open.

"But your hurt Gav" Angelique sniffed

"It don't 'urt that much" Gavroche said though Angelique could see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh sweet boy" Angelique whispered brushing some wild blonde hair from his face.

"Oh sweet, brave boy." Gently Angelique kissed Gavroche's forehead and his eyes closed.

Just as the smoke from the muskets cleared revealing horses drawing field artillery into place. The Army Officer was lining up the big guns carefully.

"You at the barricades listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, No chance at all! Why throw your lives away?" The officers cried Enjolras gazed on his pitifully small group.

"Let us die facing our foes!"

"Make them bleed while we can!" Shouted Angelique with tear filled eyes

"Make'em pay through the nose! Make'em pay for every man!"

"Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" Enjolras cried. The sun now appeared above the rooftops of the city. And the big guns fired

_BOOM! _

_BOOM! _

_BOOM!_

"Angelique go!" Marius cried as he sent his sister to safety.

The bombardment hit the barricade, rocking it. In its wake a massive barrage of musket fire. The big gun had been lined up with the gate and had burst right through in the first hit. Bullets flew, and every few moments another cannonball smashed into the piled debris. Javert was glimpsed among the attackers. Enjolras and the students threw themselves onto the barricades, firing at the attackers, handing their rifles down to others to be re-loaded, firing again. Valjean moved among them, tending to the wounded, lifting down the dead, regardless of his own safety. All the while Angelique watched from the window of the café. Suddenly Marius took a bullet, crumples and fell.

"MARIUS!" Angelique screamed running as fast as she could out of the café and towards her brother suddenly she felt pain rip though her shoulder and Angelique was shoved to the ground by an unseen force. She lay there in shock as Valjean ran towards her brother. The world seemed sluggish and muted as Angelique touched her shoulder and found blood on her fingers. _Have I really just been shot? _She could hear Enjolras screaming her name, but he sounded far away. Someone picked her up sending a sharp pain through her body.

_CRASH!_

The latest cannonade burst a hole in the barricade and now the soldiers were storming through. The hard-core of student fighters retreated, firing as they went, into the Café Musain.

_**Ok the scene where Marius get's shot is the scene where this story came to be. I was sitting in the theather and I just kept expecting a girls voice to scream. "MARIUS!" and in my head I'm like 'What if Marius had a little sister?' And here we are! Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Students and soldiers fought in the café, on the stairs, up the stairs to the upper room. Driving back the pursuing soldiers the rebels hacked away at the staircase, smashing it to fragments - the soldiers below fired up at them - students fell, their bodies caught on the jagged remnants of the stairs. Grantaire was still unconscious from drink. The students' ammunition had run out, they began hurling sticks and bottles - but the soldiers had found a way to clamber up, shooting as they went, and one by one the students were falling. Angelique struggled to keep her eyes open, if she was going to die she was going to give her killer something to haunt him for the rest of his life, the knowledge that he'd killed a girl who did not show fear. Enjolras, who had picked her up as they had fled for the café set her down on a nearby table,

"Dear God," he said

"You've been shot." If the situation had been a normal one Angelique would've shot back a sarcastic comment like the spitfire she was. But in that moment the soldiers broke through at last to the upper room, to find only Enjolras and Angelique still alive.

"Please," Enjolras said taking Angelique into his arms

"I have a child with me, she's been hurt and needs a doctor." _I'm not a child!_ Angelique tried to protest but found her lips wouldn't move.

"Please, take her to her grandfather's home." _No! No! No!_ Angelique wanted to scream but couldn't. Enjolras gave her grandfather's address. No one moved,

"Surely you would not dare to shoot the granddaughter of Monsieur Gillenormand!" Enjolras said it was when he said this that a particularly young solider stepped forward. For every man present knew who Monsieur Gillenormand was and that he was very important.

"I will take her," said the man Enjolras nodded. Angelique panicked, she would not. Could not leave him here! He was like a second older brother to her! He cared for her, he was kind to her, he had stepped in when Marius was absent to save her! If he was to die so would she. Enjolras saw the panic in her eyes and held her close.

"Shush _chérie_ ," he murmured soothingly

"It will be all right you will see." _How?_ Angelique wanted to ask. _How could it possibly all right? If Enjolras were to die it would all end. All of it._

"You be good now, don't give Marius to much trouble." Angelique clung to Enjolras tightly. The older man kissed her lovingly, as one would a daughter or a beloved younger sister.

"I love you _petit ange_." Enjolras whispered and then handed Angelique over to the soldier. Angelique watched helplessly as her brave, noble, big brother. The man who loved her! Stood by the window, knowing he would die now, proud and unafraid. Seeing him the soldiers hesitated. The sudden silence woke Grantaire from his drunken slumber.

"Long live the republic!" He cried, he saw Enjolras with the muskets raised against him. And joined him. Enjolras smiled, and raised his now-ragged red flag. Angelique struggled to keep her eyes open, tried to keep her eyes locked on the blue orbs of her second brother. But she was so weak, and had lost so much blood, that all in her world went black just as the rifles blazed.

_**YAY! REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Angel!" Angelique's eyes snapped open she lay on a settee with her well-worn copy of Romeo & Juliet on her chest. Standing over her was a blonde haired boy of sixteen she thought she recognized._

_"Gavroche?"_

_"The one and only! C'mon now or we'll be late for the party!" Angelique sat up and rubbed her eyes. Setting her book aside she took the arm Gavroche had offered her and was lead down the street towards the café. Angelique groaned when she saw a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Angelique!' Hung across the building's facade. Gavroche chuckled, when they arrived at the party everyone greeted her with wide smiles._

_"Happy birthday petit ange." Enjolras smiled_

_"Not so little now I guess." He added ruefully as Angelique threw her arms around his neck._

_"Watch it girlie, don't want you stealing' my man from me" Eponine teased playfully shaking her fist at Angelique. Angelique rolled her eyes and released the man who went to stand at his wife's side. Scooping up their mischievous twins as he went._

_"God, I can't believe your nineteen." Marius said raking his fingers through his hair,_

_"Not yet" Angelique said_

_"Not until midnight."_

_"That gives me some comfort, no suitors for a few hours yet" Marius admitted as Cosette came over with six month old Marie in her arms._

_"For God's sake Marius she's not a baby anymore!" Cosette laughed_

"Ah, she'll always be my baby sister though." Marius smiled

_"Ever since the barricade took all our friends…"_

_"Wait what?" Angelique asked, suddenly the world dissolved before her eyes she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and to her horror she was back at the barricade in Enjolras' arms unable to talk, unable to move, immobilized. Every gun was leveled at them every passing second borrowed time. Enjolras lifted the flag and then. _

_Fire._

* * *

Angelique woke from the nightmare, finding

herself in a fine bed, with clean linen. _Is this heaven?_ Angelique wondered.

"Angel?" Angelique turned and saw Marius lay in the bed next to her.

"Oh thank God!" Marius cried hugging her tightly.

"I thought I lost you." Angelique began to sob clinging to her brother like the small child she no longer was. She ignored the pain in her shoulder and just clung to Marius for dear life. Once she had calmed down enough to talk she asked what she was really thinking.

"Enjolras… Grantaire…" Marius shook his head sadly

"Grantaire was… found. And Enjolras…" Marius let the sentence die on his lips.

"What?" Angelique asked

"Angel you just woke up, you should rest, you've been out for three days." Marius said gently.

"No! Tell me what has become of him!" Angelique cried

"Angel-"

"Tell me! You have to tell me! He was the one who saved me!" Angelique cried

"Please Marius! Please!" Big fat tears rolled down Angelique's cheeks. Marius sighed

"They haven't found him yet,"

"So there's hope!"

"Angelique-"

"There's hope, there has to be! He's alive Marius! I know he is!" _He's alive, he has to be!_

"Angelique, you're hurt don't over exert yourself." Marius warned. _He's alive! He's alive!_

"So The Dove has returned to us!" Monsieur Gillenormand said strolling into the room.

"Grandfather," Angelique greeted stiffly, the old man seemed not to notice the young woman's hostility or right ignored it. As he cradled her face lovingly.

"_Exquisite_, just like your mother." He said Angelique gasped. Marius had told her she looked like their mother once or twice, but she'd never believed him.

"Really?" She breathed

"You my dear, are the mirror image of your mother." The man said, Angelique felt her grandfather embrace her. Angelique knew the road to recovery would be a long one but with her brother and grandfather at her side, and the hope for Enjolras' survival burning strong and true in her heart, she would survive.

_**Wow... Review?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks passed, Enjolras had still not been found, and finally the day arrived that Marius and Angelique were finally allowed to visit the café. Using each other for support, Marius and Angelique made their way slowly up the stairs to the upper room. They were still weak from their wounds. They entered the room where their friends died, and looked round. Marius sank into a chair. While Angelique stood by the window.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone." Angelique froze when she saw the bloodstain on the wall beneath the windowsill. The blood of Enjolras. A sob of anguish tore from her throat and she sank to her knees, Marius was at her side despite his injures.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Angelique sobbed

"He's dead! Oh God he's dead!"

"Shush Angelique, you don't know that" Marius soothed.

"There's his blood! Right on the wall! You can see it!"

"We all spilled blood Angel." Marius whispered

"Don't you remember? Here they talked of revolution, here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came... from the table in the corner they could see a world reborn, and they rose with voices ringing. And I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung, became their last communion! On the lonely barricade at dawn." Both siblings looked out of the window at what was left of the barricade. They seemed to see again the brave doomed defense, the smoke and the gunfire, the young men falling.

"Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me that I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on..." Angelique whispered

"Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more. Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me what your sacrifice was for! Empty chairs at empty tables where my friends will sing no more." Slowly they rose from the floor and turned to the doorway. There stood Cosette, waiting for them. They turned to leave when Angelique froze.

"Angelique?" But she barely heard her brother call her name, standing in the corner, watching her, was Enjolras.

"Clever girl." He said smiling

"You know in your heart I'm alive _petit ange_. Find me." Angelique couldn't breathe, _was he really there?_

"Angel, Angel what do you see?" Marius asked breaking the spell and causing Enjolras to vanish.

"No Enjolras don't go!" Angelique cried, but it was too late. He was gone. Angelique burst into tears and was inconsolable the whole way home.

* * *

When they arrived home Cosette helped Marius, supporting him, as they entered the house. Angelique still sniffling.

"Every day you walk with stronger step, you walk with longer step. The worst is over." Cosette was saying

"Every day, I wonder every day, who it was brought me here from the barricade?" Marius said Cosette lead them into a room where Valjean and Gillenormand waited.

"Don't think about it, Marius! With all the years ahead of us! I will never go away and we will be together every day. Every day we'll remember that night and the vow that we made." As Valjean, Angelique and Gillenormand looked on, Marius and Cosette spoke their love to each other.

"A heart full of love, a night full of you the words are old but always true." _This is it..._ Angelique thought

"Cosette, Cosette!"

"I saw you waiting and I knew"

"Waiting for you! At your feet!" _I lose my brother today..._

"At your call!" _And gain a sister._

"And it wasn't a dream. Not a dream after all."

_**Is he alive or isn't he alive? THAT. Is the question. THE DVD COMES OUT TODAY AH! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY COPY! REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

A week later, Angelique was modeling a white gown for Cosette,

"Are you sure I should be in white for the wedding? You'll be wearing white." Angelique said playing with the hem of the white dress.

"White is the color of virgins and the innocent." Cosette replied,

"You're wearing white." Angelique laughed

"Me innocent? I'm a rebel through and through!"

"You get that from your brother." Angelique stiffened she didn't dare breathe, nor turn around. She felt his eyes burn into his back, _Enjolras._

"You look as heavenly as your namesake _petit ange_." He said

"_Beautiful_." At that moment Marius came into the room and he vanished. Angelique was so numb she did not hear what Marius told Cosette, and only came about to see Cosette gazing at Marius, bewildered by what she had just learned.

"Where's he gone without a word that wouldn't be his way to go!" She cried Angelique frowned, _who are they talking about? _

"All he asked for me to say, he's on a journey, far away. Dear Cosette, he loves you so perhaps he will return some day." Cosette came into Marius's arms, tears in her eyes.

"He can't leave us now what's our wedding day without him giving me away?" She said Angelique was startled things were getting weird around here. And she wondered why.

_**I know it's embaressingly short. and kinda filler as will be the next one but please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

About a month before the wedding, Angelique woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat and trembling. She'd been having nightmares ever since the barricade; normally she could keep quiet but not this night. She was near hysterics by the time Marius came running into her room to see what was wrong. When he saw his little sister sitting up in bed trembling like a leaf caught in a storm he went to her.

"Nightmares?" Angelique nodded pitifully; Marius hadn't soothed her nightmares in years. Angelique had claimed to be too old for such nonsense. But things were different now…

Gently, Marius sat on the bed next to his sister, who laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Angelique was silent for a while, and then she spoke.

"The dream starts out all right, everyone's alive some are even married with children, we're all a little older. We're always celebrating something, my nineteenth birthday, my engagement to Gavroche, something. But someone always brings up the barricade. And then the world dissolves, and I'm back. Shot. Immobile. And then they fire the guns and I wake up." Marius was surprised; he soothingly rubbed Angelique's back in silence.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Angelique said after a while,

"We were supposed to win, we were all suppose to see that new world Enjolras was always going about together, 'Ponine was supposed to get married, Enjolras was supposed to get a _life_ after the revolution. And Gav- Gavroche, he was supposed to have that annoying little crush on me for a few more years yet until…" Angelique burst into tears, sobbing her heart out.

"I know," Marius said soothingly

"I know. I have the dreams to Angel. I miss them too."

"It's not fair!" Angelique sobbed

"I should be dead! Not them!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't ever talk like that!" Marius told her

"Do you have _any _idea what would happen to me if I lost you? You're the last reminder of our mother I have left. I'd go mad without you." Angelique sniffled

"I would feel so guilty because, I would always remember the day you were born. You were so small, but I guess babies that come before their time always are. And they let me in to see you and Mama; she told me I had to be careful with you and to always protect you no matter what. She was still holding you when she past away in her sleep." Tears blurred Marius' vision as he remembered that day.

"If you died I wouldn't be to live with myself knowing I'd failed to keep you safe." Angelique sniffled and laid back down, her eyes heavy with sleep. Finally her eyes closed and Marius got up to leave, he had reached the door when he heard Angelique whisper;

"_I love you._" Marius smiled to himself

"I love you too Angel… I love you too."

_**TADA! Review! Yeah it's filler... BUT IT'S FLUFFY FILLER!**_


	20. Chapter 20

A month later, Marius and Cosette, newly married, were walking towards Marius' house through an aisle created by wedding guests. Carriages lined the street outside. Waltz music played as Marius and Cosette lead the dancing at the wedding reception. As the dance proceeded, two extraordinary figures entered, and started helping themselves to the drink and the food, unnoticed by Marius and his family. They were Thenardier and his wife, dressed up for high society.

"The Baron and Baroness du Thenard!" Marius searched the room and found Angelique sitting in a corner by herself. Satisfied she was staying out of trouble, he went to greet their guests.

Meanwhile, Angelique sat silently watching the party around her, but not participating in the joy. Suddenly, from across the room of wedding guests he appeared. He was using a cane, and had a pronounced limp that even Gavroche wouldn't have been able to help laughing at. But it brought tears in her eyes to see him.

"God above, how much more of this can I take?" she whispered before getting to her feet and crossing the room to meet him. She was trembling when she approached him the hope that her friend was alive mere embers compared to the flame it once was. Her voice shook as she spoke

"H-Hello."

"Hello." He said steadily there was a pause.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Tears streamed down her cheeks and he reached out and wiped them away. This stunned her, her visions had never once touched her, but that would mean...

"_Enjolras?_" Angelique was trembling again, but for an entirely different reason.

"Yes _chéri_," a smile lit his face and Angelique ran into his arms, almost knocking the both of them backwards.

"Your alive!" In all her fifteen years of life she had never felt as relieved to see someone alive as she did in this moment.

Suddenly.

_CRACK! _

Angelique saw a guest sink to the ground, felled by a powerful blow from an angered Marius. The band stopped playing.

"Where is he?" Marius barked

"The convent." The man said in a cowardly voice. Marius rushed to Cosette and they hurried away. The man clambered to his feet, helped by his wife. He gestured to the band to continue. And Angelique gasped, recognizing the couple now for the first time.

"It's Thenardier!" She whispered urgently.

The despicable creatures stood by the tiered wedding cake. As Thenardier recovered his composure, Madame Thenardier stole one then two pillars from the cake so it collapse on the floor. She then pushed it under the table with her foot.

"Well, I have a few choice words... and actions to say and do to them!" Angelique said

"_Angelique_." Enjolras warned her,

"You stay put."

"But- but- Eponine! And our friends! It's on their behalf!" She protested

"Yes, but young ladies of society don't stroll up to guests at their brother's weddings and _Détruire toute une nouvelle._" Enjolras said Angelique let out a frustrated groan,

"You sound like Marius!"

"Good. Then I'm doing it right." Enjolras said as they watched Thenardier pull Madame Thenardier onto the dance floor. As he pivoted Madame Thenardier, stolen silver dropped out from Madame Thenardier's dress. The music stopped dead in the clatter. The Thenardiers looked up, as if implying that the silver dropped from the ceiling. The dance continued. Angelique saw Monsieur Gillenormand motion to the Majordomo to remove the unwanted guests.

"Look!" She whispered grinning from ear to ear. As they were thrown out, the Thenardiers stole a tiara and a candlestick. Once the couple were gone Enjolras turned to her and bowed,

"May I have this dance _Mademoiselle_?" Enjolras smiled

"Of coarse _Monsieur_," Angelique giggled giving an over the top curtsy. And so they danced, and despite it all, the loss of Eponine. The loss of Gavroche and the other boys. Even the loss of their revolution. Everything was all right, just for that one moment.

_**TADA! Yes I kept him alive, I swear if I kill him one more time I just might go mad as a hatter with feels. (If any of you read my Once Upon A Time Fanfics you know... Graham. Just sayin'.) In other news, I am ecstatic (and a little bit sad) to announce, this is THE LAST CHAPTER! But before you all start quoting Shakespeare "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow." And whatever, worry not! For I can ease your mind... there's going to be... a... SEQUEAL! Keep your eyes open for the sequeal Angel of Mercy I'M SO PUMPED! Leave your reviews and until next time!**_


End file.
